Naruto Myriad Colors Phantom World Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: With no way home and being unable to use chakra, as well as ending up with lightning powers and a certain fox as a phantom, Naruto becomes an assistant teacher for Arisu, at first the 2 pretended to be dating to protect Naruto from student fan-girls, but after going on a few fake-dates, they started dating for real, things are always a challenge for Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **While watching 'Myriad Colours Phantom World' it got me thinking, that Naruto would be good in this world.**

Naruto finds himself in a new world, where do to an accident everyone's brain has been changed, letting people see phantoms, but because he ends up arriving in MCPW World Naruto was effected by it too.

Unfortunately because of the changes to his brain, Naruto can't use chakra anymore, it's still there but he just can't use it, fortunately because of how hyper he was as a kid, disappearing and reappearing, because of his pranks, like lightning, or like the son of the yellow flash, he has phantom-power over lightning.

Though another unfortunate turn around is, like Haruhiko, who has a phantom named Ruru following him, because of their connection Naruto ends up with a certain 9 tails in a chibi form floating around him, but not only that, but the effect of Naruto's brain also effected the fox as well, not by a large margin, more like because Naruto hates perverts, the fox became the opposite of that, becoming a pervert itself, but thankfully the fox can control itself, to some extent.

After learning how to control his new power, and helping the now phantom fox to control it's perverted actions, Naruto ends up becoming an assistant teacher to Arisu Himeno, where the two help each other out, as well as Naruto training the students to control their powers, as well as teaching them how to strengthen their powers, kinda like a P.E. teacher.

Though because of his personality, Naruto has his own student fan-girls, though luckily Arisu explains an idea to him where they both pretend to be dating, that way the students can focus on their studies and lessons, as well as actually listen to Naruto's teachings, besides the girls giving him lovey-dovey eyes and the guys being jealous of him, with both sides not paying attention to him, minus Haruhiko and his group.

But to keep up appearances, the teacher and assistant go on a few dates, where both Naruto and Arisu start having feelings for each other, where they both really start dating, since they enjoy each others company.

Though, on Naruto's day off, he decided to visit the school since he hasn't anything better to do, he was surprised that the school ended up with a phantom hotspring, with a phantom monkey-boss guarding it, with it's phantom monkey crew, with it being to hot to wear his clothes, Naruto ends up wearing swimming shorts and a thin shirt, which made the female students blush and squeal at how handsome Naruto looked, along with the Kyuubi perched on his shoulder like a scarf.

After explaining that he'll help out once the students had their turn, once they finished before the red butt part, Naruto walks up to the edge of the springs, looking like a boss himself, with Kyuubi eyeing the monkey like a rival, since the fox was a pervert.

With the monkey seeing an opponent who looks stronger than the others, starts to march towards Naruto, standing up to each other, the monkey goes for a punch thinking it'll be easy, though Naruto ends up vanishing and appearing in the monkeys guard, sending a fast punch that knocks the monkey over to the other side of the spring.

Because of Naruto's training, he learned how to channel his lightning powers into his body without causing him any damage, allowing him to move at lightning speed, and because of the speed behind his hits, it causes his opponent to be hurt more, because Naruto doesn't connect the hit but uses the air-current generated from the speed to cause more damage, and not only that but he can use his lightning to protect himself from any damage too.

Though he held himself back enough so the monkey could get back up again and continue fighting, since it's been a while since Naruto had a good fight, after the dust was settled Naruto was the victor, though he had a few bruises here and there, when they found out why the monkey was there, Naruto being who he is simply says to the monkey, "Hey big guy, don't worry about her, she crazy to leave a strong ass guy like you, I'm sure there are plenty of other monkey girls out there just looking for someone as strong as you to protect them," with a smirk, Naruto finishes with, "I had a good time fighting you, it's been a really long time since I fought some as strong as you."

Naruto holds out his fist towards the monkey-boss, with the monkey seeming to understand they both bumped fists with each other.

With that the monkeys left, feeling happier, with their boss feeling much better after a good fight with Naruto, making everyone feel that much more brighter.

Though Naruto ended up getting a tongue-lashing from his girlfriend for getting too into the fight and being careless, though after she does smile and give him a kiss on the cheek while saying with a cute pout, "Moh~ what am I going to do with you, Naruto-kun."

With Naruto giving a cheeky grin while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Also after seeing the last episode, as well as the OVA, I thought, what if Naruto helps change Enigma by getting in the way of the kids, allowing Enigma to see his eyes, while Naruto, using his powers to get close to her, starts talking to her, about how it hurts to be turned into something with lots of people hating you for what you are, after a while of talking, with Enigma getting angry and frustrated, trying to hit Naruto with her stolen powers, but because Naruto is using his own power to enhance his speed she couldn't touch him.

Once Enigma began to tire out, the students were about to rush in, but was stopped by Naruto telling them to let him handle things, Enigma tried to go for a normal punch, seeing how she exhausted herself out, but before she realises, Naruto was hugging her, whispering in her ears that she's not alone and that she doesn't have to hurt others or herself anymore, to just let the tears go, not realising, she snaked her arms around his body, she began to let lose her tears of all the pain that was inflicted on her.

After Enigma stopped crying, to her it felt like the weight has been lifted, not realising that shards of light was racing out of her back, returning to the people she stole the powers from, as well as waking Haruhiko's mother from her coma, not just smiles, lifts her face up and starts drying her tears away with his thumb, causing the phantom woman to blush at how kind and caring this person is.

Naruto starts moving them both towards the others, with Enigma not letting go, since she now feels vulnerable at the moment, though with Naruto having a hand on her shoulder helped calm her down, Naruto looks towards the others, but namely he looks towards Arisu, "Arisu-chan, do you think that Eni-chan can stay with us, since we are teachers, we can help her to learn what it means to be human."

Looking towards Naruto at her new name, though she blushes that he called her 'chan,' which Arisu noticed, the teacher thinks to herself and says, "Well, she maybe able to help the students by teaching them what it means to be a phantom, as well as allowing her to learn what it means to be human." But what she's really thinking is, ' _Oh my, from the looks of things, Eni-chan looks quite taken with Naruto-kun, if she comes with us, it might give me a chance to rest after our time together, oh Naruto, I love you I truly do, but your stamina really tires me out, though maybe it's time to bring someone else into our bed, even though she is a human-made phantom._ '

With that in mind, Arisu agreed with Naruto, though the students were shocked at such a quick choice of action, though the now named Eni-chan was deighted, granted she'll have to deeply apologise to everyone that she caused trouble and/or harm to, but with Naruto and the school backing her up, though she'd need to be watched by someone 24/7 just to make sure, though being watched by Naruto, since he volunteered to keep her out of trouble, along with Arisu, will help in the long run.

* * *

 **This is just an idea, you can have Naruto as a student and be with one of the girls if you want.**

 **As for the pairings, at least for this idea, Naruto/Arisu, maybe along with Enigma, since Naruto can relate in a way with her, though if anyone wants to do their own version, where Naruto has a different phantom powers/phantom it's your choice.**

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Myriad Colours Phantom World.**


End file.
